No Waters Of Life
by DeathSidhe
Summary: What if the Fem-LW does not escape the vault after James? Is not there to solve those quests or save the land? The results of this shake the entire Capital Wasteland.


_**TITLE:** No Waters Of Life_

_**AUTHOR:** DeathSidhe_

_**WARNING: **Violence, Language, Implied Non-consensual, Major Character Death_

_**DISCLAIMER:** The game Fallout 3 does not belong to me,all rights lay with Bethesda_

_**({No Waters Of Life}) -STORY CHALLENGE!-:** James put himself in the virtual world of Tranquility Lane to find Dr. Braun in order to locate a Geck,well what if something glitches?..it's old vault equipment..so yes Braun keeps him there...but what if...just what if...his child never arrives to free him? This is a simple innocent vault person trying to survive in a dark bleak world of cannibalism,murder,and slavery. Searching for a father that could be anywhere is an impossible task that in life might take years to do. [[put link in Google search to find ]] topic/60354/59561457/1/Fallout-Story-Challenge_

* * *

**_'No Waters Of Life'_**

**_Written by: DeathSidhe_**

* * *

_"War. War never changes. Since the dawn of human kind, when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of rock and bone, blood has been spilled in the name of everything: from God to justice to simple psychotic rage."_

* * *

-August 17, 2277-

Overseer Alphonse Almodovar stares across the desk at the girl,places both hands upon said desk and lets out a sigh thinking back to how just earlier James had actually escaped the vault, his young daughter had been found attempting to break into the Overseer Tunnel and he just knew he'd have to have a talk with his daughter Amata about that as well.. "My dear your father has caused us all quite some trouble today". she says nothing in response to that but continues to stare down at the folded hands in her lap, which bear marks of blood from her attempt at keeping Jonas alive, yet the guards gunshots had bled him out right in front of her eyes

"Now I'm willing to reconsider the idea of you being involved in this". he continues," But your going to have to give me some reassurances that your yourself do not try to leave either". Slowly she nods and croaks out. "Yes alright" knowing that her father has abandoned her,she's failed to escape and chase after him,a horrid feeling of doom settles over that she may just die in this vault after all. The Overseer smiles in return, then reaches aside to pull out some folders. "Very well then,lets see about getting you settled into your new life".

* * *

_"Listen, you need to know these things. I'm not going to be around to hold your hand forever, you know.- James _

_"Now stop talking to me and get back to work. Selfish and insubordinate, just like your father!"- The Overseer_

_"Your daddy the doc is not here to save you now, is he? So what are you going to do now?"- Butch_

* * *

-July, 2284

She's older now,a common reading teacher for the next generation of children in the vault and if she sometimes takes a double look at the children ,or begins to really connect the dots, she wonders if inbreeding will start in this vault if the entrance is never opened. She herself is twenty-four and among these classroom children one of them is hers. To the children she is Miss DeLoria.

The Overseer himself had matched the two of them up and Amata who had continued to be a steadfast dear friend had been so very upset for her upon hearing the news. Amata was trapped in marriage to Wally Mack and had already given him two sons of which he bragged to Butch constantly because his wife had only given him a girl.

But she loved her daughter so very much,her small little three-year old is the only light in her life. She finds the life of marriage cold and empty with no warmth nor any of that love her father spoke to her as a child of. She does not have the bond with Butch that her mother Catherine had with her father James. The two of them lived different lives in the vault,Butch spends his time as a janitor and when he doesn't rant and scream about the bland unfairness of his life. Then he's out slumming it with Wally and Paul , usually he returns drunk and either hits her or demands she service him. She does as he wishes and aside from the clenching of her hands she stays silent and tells herself one day it will be better.

For reasons unknown she's unable to get pregnant again,the vault has no doctor since her father ran and many are left scrambling to give health care by looking through very old books that to some of them make no sense. People are told in the Overseer announcements to be extra careful of injuring themselves in the workforce.

One day as she sits in the Atrium during staff lunch among the rest of the vault residents she hears whispers about how the Overseer has been contacted by the reestablished government of the old United States. He claims things will change,become better,the radiation might be safe enough now for them to go outside. Right away she's thinking of her father. Some part of her hates him for running away,at times she's even wished he died a slow death of radiation for leaving her to live this bland life of the vault. She's heard horror stories of how such radiation can mutate you into something freakish. Even Amata speaks in denial and says there is no life outside the vault, to grieve for James and let go, that she has to live for her daughter now not worry about the world outside.

The broadcasts of this reestablished government are put on display in the speakers for the residents to listen to. Their President a man called John Henry Eden is promising safety,security, to live a new happier life. She begins to have belief about this. Something more for her daughter then this endless loop of born,live, and die in the vault.

But the next day she's awoken to loud screaming, the rumble of gunfire,she stands and answers the pounding of the door only for Amata who is streaked with blood down her jumpsuit,wide-eyed in shock Amata is grabbing at her and screams "these people are attacking us! it was all a trap..oh my god my father! they've killed him!" taking a moment to catch her breath she then continues. "Listen find your girl and get out of here the vaults a lost cause". with that she takes off down the hall calling "I've got to find my boys!".

The next few moments are some of the worst in terror as she tried to make her way down the various turns of the vault and all around her is nothing but carnage ,blood,bodies of her fellow residents,some kind of blast marks,lighting fixtures in the walls and ceiling are blown apart,she glimpses a few fires,the hissing and sparking of ruined vault equipment. Amongst all this is the echoing screams and the sound of some kinda electric blasting.

She's stopping at her daughters classroom only to find overturned desks and frightened residents some of home scream at her,one swings and suddenly she's seeing stars. stumbling back she tries to move on with one hand on the wall to guide her. It's only as she glances around to realizes she's by the stairs to the upper Atrium,carefully she makes her way up and slips once in what she comes to see is blood she find the body of Agnes Taylor with a gun blast in her chest. The thought is horrifying and her hands shake in sheer terror but she moves on and reaches the balcony above the atrium only to find it in utter chaos.

Large black armored soldiers are shooting at various screaming residents as many of them are cut down before her eyes it is a mind boggling massacre. Green flashing lights and oh god what kind of weapon was that? it had just turned Tom and Mary Holden into green goo one moment they were alive and in the next green flash a pile of goo. It was so disgusting it made her bend over an retch at the sight.

She takes what chance she has and dashes into the nearest hallway and on the way finds a window where these armored figures are gathering up civilians, with a gasp of disbelief she can only cover her mouth and watch what seems to be an officer give an order,one of them lifts up a large gun proceeding to shoot a wave of fire from it! It is only at the last moment that she comes to the realization that among the civilians is woman and children. Tears begin trekking down her face at the sight of someone holding her little girl. She wants to scream and rage at this but it will give herself away. Instead she becomes a coward and faces away from the window using her hands to cover her mouth she whimpers,sinks to her knees and rests her head against the wall. Screaming and screaming,some beg for their lives,the whoosh of the flames.

Then it is all silent as she shakes in terror on the floor, after a time she stumbles to her feet and tries not to glance at the window but continues on to the Overseers office. This time she successfully gains access to the Tunnel and makes her way to the vault door where again she finds the bodies of guards and yet another pile of the green goo that she suspects with ill thought could be whats left of the Overseer.

The large vault entrance itself is still open and now none of the invaders are around so she takes this as a good sign and now exhausted in sweat,blood and tears she slowly opens the old wooden door to the new world.

It's dark out and she can see stars,the air is breathable..she's astounded that there is life outside the vault.

The words on her father's holotape echo with his last message. _"You're an adult now. You're ready to be on your own. Maybe someday things will change and we can see each other again. I can't tell you why I left or where I'm going. I don't want you to follow me."_

She's frightened,terrified of whats happened and all she wants is to find her father and be reassured that at least he's still alive. She wants her father to tell her this is not some crazed nightmare. Most of all she wants to wake up because this just cannot be happening.

But how in the hell is she supposed to find him?..the thought of such a search on a vast wide scale..she's on her knee's next to the sign that says 'scenic overlook' and the dark of the night seems like it go's on and on forever.

-To be continued in Part 2 -


End file.
